


Obikin Week 2016

by aceskywalker



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Obikin Week, none of this is happy really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceskywalker/pseuds/aceskywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin & Obi-Wan Week: 1st - 5th of February!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Time

Anakin was in critical condition. 

He had been reckless, as per usual, and had been forced off a falling bridge. Obi-Wan had found him, bloody and broken, and could not shake the image from behind his eyelids. 

They were now in the medbay; Anakin lay unconscious in the be, Obi-Wan’s hand on top of one of his.

“Please wake up, Ani.” Obi-Wan seemed to be in relentless prayer at an unnoticed alter. “I love you too much, there’s no way I can go on without you.” He let out a half-broken sob. 

“You love me?” A croak emitted from the bed. 

“Shut up.” Obi-Wan flushed, “I’m glad you feel better.” 

“Me too. Hurts like hell, though.” A short pause. “I love you too, you know?” 

“Shut up and rest.” Obi-Wan’s thumb stroked the hand beneath his.


	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - Memories

Vader stared out at the stars, flashes of a younger him promising Qui-Gon that he would someday seem them. 

But was it worth it? 

Vader had lost all that was himself- Anakin was gone, and living in his torched and broken shell was barely human at all. 

Vader clenched his fist and tightened his jaw. His deepest regret was the journey to the great power that he held. With everything in his being, he wished that Obi-Wan had been successful in killing him. 

The soulless machine was not worth the stars.


	3. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - Tears

He couldn’t do it. 

To see the love of his life slowly burn to death was all he could take; Obi-Wan could never actually kill Anakin himself. 

His heart felt as if it had been force choked along with his throat. 

Obi-Wan could never have foreseen the Chosen One, little Anakin Skywalker, murder innocent children and his siblings-in-arms who weren’t even given a chance. 

He felt a dry so upheave its way through his esophagus and realized and he couldn’t breathe. 

Oh, sure, he truly wanted to curl up and sob until he was lifeless but he had no choice. There was no time for tears. As one of only two Jedi left, he had to forge on to keep their way of life alive. 

Taking a deep, shaking breath, Obi-Wan pushed Anakin into the darkest parts of his mind and continued on to Master Yoda. 

His body was still up and moving, but inside, Obi-Wan had died.


	4. Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - Bond

The wind howled around the tiny hut that Obi-Wan called home. The sand blistered against the shutters, startling Obi-Wan out of his meditation. 

Soon, he realized that the wind was not what had awoken him, instead there had been a tug on the bond that he and his former Padawan shared. He hadn’t felt even a gentle pull in a very long time. 

Vader was in pain; Obi-Wan felt the sharp sting as i someone had assaulted his own body. It could have only been from habit, Obi-Wan assumed, that made him tug on the bond. He pushed the oncoming rush of thoughts and memories away and returned to his meditation. 

After all, Vader didn’t have any feelings for him anymore.


	5. Comfort/Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - Comfort or Tension.

Anakin had been acting…unusual for a long time. 

Obi-Wan had thought nothing of it for the longest time, as Anakin had always been very emotional and easy to violence. But now, it was different. Obi-Wan could sense a growing darkness in him 

“Anakin?” Obi-Wan knocked on the door to Anakin’s chambers, fearing that his former Padawan would lash out. 

There was no response. 

Obi-Wan forced the door open, only to spot Anakin curled up in a ball under his covers. Obi-wan moved to the bed and lay a hand on Anakin’s hip. 

“Anakin?” 

The only answer was the soft sound of Anakin’s breathing. He was asleep. Obi-Wan decidedly curled himself around Anakin’s sleeping form and held him close, hoping that this would at least, for a time, wan away his dark thoughts. 

Praying that this wasn’t the last time he could do this.


End file.
